marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * Bobby Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** Rick Jones' Cottage *** Items: * * * | StoryTitle2 = "The Gladiator from Outer Space!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = An alien spacecraft lands in the middle of a heavily populated area. Out steps Mongu, a barbaric savage wielding a war-axe. Mongu issues an open challenge to anyone who dares to face him one-on-one in mortal combat. Should Mongu be defeated, then he will leave the planet Earth forever. But should he prove victorious, then he will summon a mighty space fleet that will conquer the Earth. He announces that anyone who is brave enough to accept his challenge should meet him in the Grand Canyon at dusk. Bruce Banner learns of the threat of Mongu and realizes that only the power of the Hulk has any chance of stopping him. Stepping onto a platform in front of the Gamma Ray Projector, he activates the machine, transforming into the incredible Hulk. The Hulk scoops up Rick Jones and bounds away to accept Mongu's challenge. When the Hulk arrives in the Grand Canyon, he finds Mongu standing near his space ship atop a butte. The Hulk quickly discovers that he has been lured into a trap. Mongu is not actually a space invader, but is, in fact, a Communist agent inside of a battle-suit. The pilot of the suit, Boris Monguski, summons his men to overtake the Hulk. The soldiers surround the Hulk and train their guns on him, but the Hulk leaps into the air. When he lands, he causes a ground-quake that forces all of the soldiers to scatter. One of the frightened men lobs a grenade at the Hulk, but the Hulk easily catches it, allowing it to explode harmlessly in his hand. Another soldier inside the "space craft" (which is actually a disguised MIG) uses a sonic weapon to weaken the Hulk. The Hulk burrows underground and comes up beneath the ship, tearing it in half. Boris Monguski summons a Soviet helicopter to open fire on the Hulk, but this tactic yields little success. The Hulk gathers all of the soldiers together, then binds them using their own belts as rope. He then attaches them to a tow cable and returns them to their helicopter. Having lost all patience with the Russians, the Hulk grabs Rick and leaps away. Military officers converge on the scene and confiscate the abandoned Mongu battle-suit. They mistakenly believe that the Hulk was responsible for staging this elaborate hoax. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * (a disguised Russian MIG) | Notes = Continuity Notes The Monster and the Machine! * This starts a period of time where Banner requires his Gamma Ray Projector to change back and forth. This continues until . The Gladiator from Outer Space * All references to the Cold War and the USSR should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Incidentally, there is actually a creature called Mongu first seen in , the Hulk later battled Mongu in - . The connection between Mongu and Monguski, if any, has yet to be identified. Chronology Notes The sequence of events in this story affect the chronology of the following characters: Hulk: * The Monster and the Machine! ** - When Bruce took a photo that is on Betty's table. ** - Bruce thanks Betty for her kind words. ** - Bruce asks Betty to keep away from him. ** * Gladiator From Outer Space ** Betty Ross: * The Monster and the Machine! ** - Betty fawns over Bruce Banner prior to the gamma bomb test. ** - Betty checks on Bruce after the bomb blast, he tells her to go away. Thaddeus Ross: * The Monster and the Machine! * - Thaddeus is present when Betty compliments Bruce Banner. Rick Jones: * The Monster and the Machine: * - Rick is present when Bruce tells Betty to leave him alone. | Trivia = * This is the first issue where the Hulk uses a super-clap to generate a sonic wave to repel adversaries. * First issue where Hulk maintains Bruce Banner's intellect. While in this form of the Hulk his personality is slightly more brutish than Banner's usual demeanor, this foreshadows future incarnations of the Hulk such as "Professor Hulk" or "Joe Fixit". * This is the first time that the Hulk is attacked by soldiers with sonic cannons. In the 2008 Incredible Hulk feature film, the U.S. Army attempt a similar tactic which yields similar results. | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Incredible Hulk Vol 1 4